THe Begining
by Kura Summers
Summary: It's about Li and Sakura. LI's in a Dress ^ ^ R/R chapter 2 is up I'm not writing more untill I get some Reviews!!
1. The dress

The Beginning  
By: Kura   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Madison come on" "Li don't complain" "Tell me again why do I have to be the dummy?" Li asked " I'm going to fall asleep" "Li you wanted to see the dress." Madison said laughing to herself " I said I wanted to see it not wear it."  
" I'm almost done and if I mess up I'll have to start all over again." Madison said with a evil grin.  
~~~~~~~~ At Sakura's house~~~~~~~~"Tori!!! Stop taking my food you have your own.  
"Bye squirt." Where are you going?" "Out." "Out  
where?" "Just finish you food." " I'm done." " Then go to your room." "Fine." Sakura said walking up to her room.  
"Did you bring me anything?' "No, Tori took the last pudding." "Oh, man I'm hungry too." "I'm sorry Kero."  
" I'll just go back to my fav game." Kero said flying over to the controller " Come on you scum die!!!!!!!! Yes!" "Keep it down Kero." 'I'm almost done with the game, 1 more level to go."   
"Well keep it down anyway." Sakura said walking into the bathroom to wash up and change for bed. Five minutes later she   
walked out of the bathroom.   
"Took you long enough." Kero said as the cast rolled over the t.v. screen.  
"So you beat the game Kero."" Yeah, I have to save it too. "Kero said flying over to Sakura "So are you going with Li?""Where? Oh yeah I asked him today at school." "That's good that you asked him out to the pram."" Yeah, I feel better now that I asked him." "I knew that you would." "Kero will you hurry up and save the game I'm going to go to sleep. ""O.k. " Kero said saving the game and turning it off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Li we still have to finish the dress." "Madison when are we going to be done ?""Li I only need to do the sleeves then we're done." "Yes ,finally !"  
-----------------------------------------at the park-----------------------------------------------------------"Hey ,Madison." "Hi, Sakura do you want to come over today."  
"Sure what time ?""Around 6:00 is that O.K.?"  
"Yeah I'll come over after dinner. ""See you then."   
" Bye, Madison." "Bye. "Sakura walked away ' what does Madison want to show me ?'Sakura asked herself walking home.  
When Sakura walked in the door the phone rang  
"Got it!" Sakura said rushing to the phone.  
"Hello, Madison. O.k. I'll bring a camera .Bye."  
Sakura hung up the phone.   
------------------------------------------------6:00 P.M.---------------------------------------------------  
"Hello is Madison there ?""Come in Sakura." Madison's mom said letting Sakura in. "She's in her room and get your camera ready .""o.k." Sakura said pulling her camera out .She walked up the stairs .Madison came out of her room.  
" Are you ready ? When I open the door you take a picture."  
"What ever you say Madison." Madison opened the door and Sakura took the picture.  
"Madison!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura and Li said together.  
"Madison told me to come over and take a picture.""I have to be the dummy for the dress."  
During this Madison was laughing so was her mom who was standing in the doorway.Sakura and Li were trying to sort things out and sakura started laughing at Li because for the first time she noticed that he was wearing a dress.While Madison and her mom were laughing Sakura and Li were planing on getting them back well Madison anyway.  
"We'll have to get Eriol over here." " And we need to get him over here when she's in the shower.""Maybe we should have a party over at my house."" Yeah,Sakura and we'll have everyone over too.""Good thinking Li so it'll be public with everybody there and they'll be sorry they did this to us,but you have to admit it was pretty funny Li.""Yeah."Li said and then they started laughing.Madison and her mom looked at the two like   
they were crazy they had no idea what they had in store for them..... (Well Madison anyway.)  
------------------------------------------two days later----------------------------------------------------  
"Madison there's a party tomorrow at my house . "Sakura said thinking about the plan that her and Li made." I'm coming" Madison said "There's no way your having a party and I'm not coming" she said thinking of some games to play and things to bring .""I have Li asking the boys to come And I thought you wanted to ask the girls, you can bring who ever you want, but I need a list from you on who you bring."" What about your dad and Tori ?" " Tori went away and my dad isn't coming back for two weeks so I have the house to my self It's going to be a week long.....  
To Be Continue In... The Party 


	2. The party

" Hi Madison. Um I need the list of people you invited," Sakura said. Madison   
Looked at her. "Madison the list..."Sakura was getting mad.  
"Sakura one little problem."  
"What did you do know?"  
"I invited um...a little more people then I was supposed to.  
"How many is a little?"   
"30 people."  
"What!" Sakura screamed.  
Madison busted out laughing, "I only invited our class. Sakura you should see you   
Face. Anyway here's the list," Madison said giving the list to Sakura.  
"Madison why do you do that every time?"  
"Only because you're my best friend and it's funny."  
"Why don't you put the decorations up in the living room?"  
"OK," Madison skipped out of the room happily.  
  
Sakura put the list on the table by the door and walked into the kitchen. Only to   
see the transformed Kero covered in sugar, and punch on the floor everywhere.  
"KERO!!!!" sakura exclaimed watching Kero change back to his teddy bear form.  
"Sakura I'll clean it up."  
"What happened!"  
"Well, the dash card came in here when I was getting the sugar out, so I set the sugar on the counter and chased it around on in the process the punch got knocked over. Well, the dash landed on the sugar container so I tried to catch it and it jumped out of the way, I got sugar all over me and that's when you came in," Kero finished.  
"Kero am I supposed to believe you?"   
"Wh..Why wouldn't you?"  
"1.The dash card did not didn't come in the kitchen.  
2.you clumsy when you're in your other form."  
"But I wasn't in my other form."  
" Kero don't start with me,"  
("Ma Madison what are you doing!)  
"Kero you stay out of trouble while I'm gone, will ya?" sakura said running out of the Kitchen to see Madison stumbling around in front of the very scared Zachary.  
"My what ever..(Hick)..Do you mean Zachi?" Madison asked before she burst into laughter.  
"Oh no Madison did you..You.. did you go into Tori's room by any chance?" Sakura asked.  
"Maybe...(Hick)...I did and maybe I did...(hick)...not." Madison said falling forward into Eli's arms(He just walked in by the way) and falling into yet another laughing fit.  
"What?" He started   
"Don't ask...all you need to know is Tori's room,liquor, and Madison wondering up there."  
"I don't think I want to know," He replied, "anyway where's the party?"  
"It's in the living room." Sakura said motioning towards the door.  
"Sakura, where should I put Madison?" he asked.  
"Put her on the coach." Sakura said walking back into the kitchen.  
"Kero." She said opening the door. She stopped and looked around. The kitchen was clean not a spot.  
"Whoa, did you clean it up all ready?"  
"Yep, um can I go back up to the bedroom while you have the party?"  
"Sure, but I'll have to bring you there."  
"I know."  
~~~The party(After Madison was well Again)  
  
  
"So Madison you up for a game of spin-the-bottle?"  
"Like always." Madison said smiling evilly.  
"Who's going first?" Chealsey asked  
"Madison will go first. Right?"  
"Ok." She said spinning the bottle.  
The bottle spun around until in reached Eli. They both blushed madly. Eli and Madison moved closer.........and closer............and closer until their lips met. They pulled away quickly and retreated back to their spots.  
Eli spun it and it landed on Chealsey, Chealsey and Zachary, Zachary and Rita, Rita and Joe (Made up), Joe and Nicki, Nicki and Stephen, Stephen and Jesse, Jesse and Nick, Nick and Meilin, Meilin and Li, and last but not least Li and Sakura. 


End file.
